


Monsters

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen, someone gets punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: I was working on another project when I had this thought, it wouldn't work there but I had to write it, so here it is.





	Monsters

Esme sat in the Dot reading alone. There was enough noise to make herself feel comfortable, to drown herself out, especially with a book she enjoyed. It was bloody, and tragic, and the sex scenes were vivid and enjoyable. Plus, the mere idea someone might know what this book contained, and spotted her reading it in public, just delightful to her mind.

Sadly, some voices carried.

“Tris, can you make sense of this message.”

“Ugh, Maya’s in one of her moods again.”

Tristan Milligan and Zoe Rivas, two of Esme’s least favorite people. Tristan had this thing about his boyfriend not liking girls. And Zoe was so messed up on herself she couldn’t accept kissing girls you just met probably means you’re really gay. Esme tried to just ignore them.

“Moods?”

“Sometimes Maya’s just sure she’s cursed and her very involvement in someone’s life makes them worse. She isn’t wrong.”

“You have got to let that thing go, he was a creep.”

“She didn’t have to rat him out like that.”

“ _ Anyway _ . What’s got her so sure she’s cursed?”

“Oh, that summer before you started at Degrassi a friend of her’s died in a car accident. It was sudden and kinda messed everyone up. He was Drew’s little brother.”

“Adam right, but… they were just bandmates right? That was it?”

“Yes, but, the year before she fell in love with a boy. Named Cam. After I fell for him first, but I’m giving like that.”

“He was straight wasn’t he.”

“He… killed himself, it was horrible, and ever since then Maya just gets this way. She just kinda lumps anything bad to those around her as her fault. She gets all creepy and stalks Miles.”

“Wrecks computers.”

“Exactly, it’s a little pathetic really. To be that much of a drama queen.”

Esme closed her book and walked up to the counter.

“Hi, I ordered some fries and a burger, I won’t be able to have them as something’s come up.” Esme put some money on the counter, to pay for her meal as well as a very nice tip for her server. “Make sure the nice woman who was serving me gets that tip. Okay?”

She put her book in her bag, gathered her stuff and walked over to Zoe and Tristan, they’d moved on to some other inane topic. Shoes or… it honestly didn’t matter. Esme Song knew what it was to be cursed, she knew what it was to look at the world as if everything was your fault. As if your very touch turned people to ash and the world to dust. She knew lost, it loved her, it played in her head every day.

She hated Maya Matlin, she was so perky, so upbeat, so alive. She hated her stupid glasses and her annoying songs. She hated her dumb friends and their dumb causes. But today, right now, she and Maya might as well be one person. The same person, touched by death and forever changed. Forever looking at a world a little less alive than it was before.

“Tristan? Right?”

“What do you want  _ Esme _ ?” Tristan still had that sneer as he said her name.

“Just a moment of your time, really,” And Esme smiled. It was dazzling and fake, beautiful and false.

And she punched Tristan in the face with all the might she could put behind her fist.

“You’re a monster and I hope you die.” Esme shrugged, her tone hadn't really changed, there was no bitterness or anger in her words. Just a solid, certain truth to her convictions, she believe this was as true as the sky was blue and water was wet. “That’s all.”

Esme smiled again, and wandered out of The Dot with every eye on her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that Esme and Maya have a certain tragedy in common, one that shapes them pretty much at every level. And the one playing off the other is absolutely amazing. If it was Maya playing off Esme's, it'd be support and sympathy.
> 
> But Esme finding out Maya's would be understanding and empathy, and Esme is not a nice person. So here we are.


End file.
